


Triple Threat

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the privacy of my bedroom, I'm a triple threat": Alex Kingston</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "a little surprise". You don't need to read that one before you read this- it'll be fun if you do, though. I wrote this because after posting that ficlet on tumblr, Cassie wanted an extension and conclusion to it, Court had prompted me forever ago for a fic with Matt begging, and there were several prompts about Alex's quote. After posting here too, there were few requests for conclusion. So here this is.

 

 

_And suddenly Alex is looking at him with a devious glint in her eyes, and as scared as that makes him, there is something really sexy about it. “A demo, you say?”_

_He knows she is just teasing him, and he refuses to back down so easily. Swallowing, he tugs the lapels of his jacket together, “Only if you wish”_

_Her smirk is positively predatory and he feels like- ironically- a rabbit, peering into the lion’s den, “Tomorrow night. It’s a date, honey. Hope you don’t mind handcuffs.”_

 

 

 

\--x--

 

He swallows nervously, his hand poised to knock on her door.

 

They have only been on a few dates so far. They have had sex a few times; nothing kinky. He is yet to see her in her triple threat mode. And boy does he want to see it - let her tie him, pin him to her bed and have her wild way with him.

The memory of her smirk, the promise in her words- his imagination does the rest by supplying him with tantalising visions of that vibrator moving in and out of her, the rabbit ears snug against her swollen nub. He feels a string of arousal dance through him and raps at her door.

 

As if on cue, Alex opens the door. Smirking, she gives him a once over and he tries not to fidget under her gaze. It's just dinner and sex.

 

"Ready, darling?"

 

He has been ready for her since the moment she agreed to his teasing.

 

"So very ready, Ms. Kingston."

 

She gives a small laugh, her smirk intact all the while. "I thought may be we should have something light before we are tied up, and dinner afterwards?"

 

He grins at her deliberate words and nods in response.

 

The light dinner after that is a blur. The only thing he remembers is her foot slowly teasingly moving along his inner thigh.

 

"Alex..", he tries-he is harder than ever and if she goes on like this, he is going to come in his pants.

 

She smirks, not even pretending to stop as her toes press against the bulge in his trousers, "I don't think you want me to stop, darling."

 

They are sitting on the sofa, facing each other. Holding her feet he pulls her towards him until she is in his lap. She laughs breathlessly, batting against his shoulder. But he is having none of that. Tightening his arms around her, he captures her lips in a searing kiss.

 

His fingers tickle along her back as he pulls her closer. Slanting his lips over hers, he softly traces her bottom lip with his tongue. Under the insistence of his lips, she parts hers, quietly gasping. Teasingly licking along the back of her teeth, he slides his tongue along hers, twining them together.

 

She digs her fingers in his back, other hand snaking under his t-shirt and scraping along the waistband of his trousers. Sucking at his tongue, she bites down on the lithe muscle- careful enough not to draw blood, but rough enough to sting. He whimpers in her mouth as she grinds down on him, sliding her tongue along his, soothing the sting left by her bite.

 

Gasping, he breaks off, his lips making their way down the column of her throat. He waits for her touch to make its way to his cock. As if she read his mind, Alex moves her hand away, only a slight teasing touch of her thumb grazing along the placket of his trousers. His hips buck, searching for some pressure, as he mouths at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

 

"Bedroom. Now." Laughing breathlessly, Alex pushes at his shoulders as she gets off his lap, and makes her way towards her bedroom, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

 

Once inside the bedroom, she wastes no time in removing his t-shirt. Pushing him onto the bed, she straddles him. Lying against the pillows, Matt tugs at her hand, pulling her into a kiss. She laughs softly, a seductive throaty sound that sends thrill shooting down his spine. She laces their fingers together, pinning his hands above his head. His eyes fly open when he hears the cuffs close around his wrist with a click. He struggles a bit, but Alex chooses that moment to deepen the kiss and Matt gives in.

 

She tugs at his bottom lip, nipping at it teasingly, and taking leverage against his chest, gets up. He bucks under her.

 

Her answering smirk is filthy, and his cock throbs. She traces his bottom lip with the tip of her finger, seemingly taunting him. When her finger is close enough, he pulls the digit between his lips, licking at it.

 

Pulling the finger from his mouth, she traces the now wet digit down his chest, all the while looking in his eyes.

 

She brings her finger to his nipple. Instead of touching it, she traces the area around it with her nail, teasingly moving it close to the nub and then moving it away.

 

His head thrown back, Matt groans, and Alex immediately removes her finger. His eyes fly open, only to find her toying with the hem of her dress. She is still fully dressed- a black, short number he thinks would look good on the floor.

 

She smirks at his heated gaze, and teases him a bit more. Slowly and deliberately, she pulls the hem up, dropping it again and again.

 

"God, sweetheart. I want to see you. Take it off."

 

She raises her eyebrow at him but takes the dress off, moving teasingly as if in a dance, knowing she has his complete attention.

 

She has a matching black and red bra and thong on underneath the dress, the cup of the bra and the little scrap of cloth covering her sex sheer pieces of net. Matt groans at the sight, his mouth watering.

 

"God you're gorgeous, Alex. Want to taste you."

 

She laughs softly, a filthy, deep sound that makes him harder than before, "Hush, Matthew. Good things come to those who wait."

 

The finger Matt had sucked before resumes its teasing course- this time on her body. Alex licks at the finger and her thumb, wetting the digits, and brings them to her chest, pinching and playing with her own nipples over the fabric. She rolls her nipple between her thumb and finger, gasping and moaning above him, as Matt watches, almost as if hypnotised. After giving both her breasts equal attention, Alex trails her finger down her body, teasing herself in spots. Matt struggles not to come when she runs her finger over her sex through the small scrap covering it. She scrapes a nail over her clit and moans, her head thrown back.

 

Matt groans, wishing those were his digits trailing over her body, teasing her as he covered the column of her throat with bites.

 

Alex stops in her tracks and looks at Matt at his words making him realise he has been babbling his thoughts all the while. She smirks, but doesn't say a word. Resting her left palm by the side of his head, Alex lowers herself to face Matt and brings a finger of her right hand to his lips. She shifts her body along the length of his, making Matt hiss, the heat of her sex making itself known on his cock. He strains against his cuffs, his hips flying up in search of more friction.

 

"Fuck, Alex!"

 

She laughs softly, belying the gentle pressure- not enough yet- of her hips against his. "Not quite yet, darling."

 

Once again, she teasingly trails her finger down his body. He groans when her lips begin to follow the trail blazed by her digit.

 

"So I hear you are a biter, darling?" He hears her words, a fiery whisper against his skin, and before he can say anything, comes the sting of her bite. She traces the marks left by her teeth with her tongue, soothing the sting, and Matt shivers in response. Moving lower, she licks along his shoulder as her fingers toy with his nipple, pinching and rolling the nub between them, her hips maintaining their contact with his crotch, the pressure nowhere near enough.

 

He thrusts his hips upwards. Alex laughs softly, teasing his nipple with her tongue. The sound sends vibrations through him, and Matt feels his erection throb and strain against the placket of his pants, a hiss escaping his lips as her teeth close around his nipple, worrying the pert nub.

 

She grants similar attention to the other nipple before moving lower. She traces her tongue around his navel, her fingers making their way towards his clothed erection.

 

"God, Alex."

 

She chuckles at his plea, moving downwards and running her tongue along the waistband of his trousers. Taking care not to apply too much pressure, she scrapes a nail along his clothed erection, making his hips jump.

 

Matt pleads incoherently as Alex unbuckles his trousers, the need to come too strong. Moving past his hips, she removes his trousers along with his pants. He almost jumps as the cold air hits his erection, groaning when her warm breath ghosts over his tumescent length.

 

Alex gently runs a finger along the underside of his cock, moving up and running a nail carefully over the head of his cock, her finger teasing the part right below it.

 

"Fuck, love, please!"

 

Kissing the tip, she takes him in her mouth, her finger moving down his length to play with his balls. She doesn't move any further, only licking and teasing him with her fingers. He groans nearing his orgasm. He feels himself tighten.

 

"God yes, Alex."

 

The moment she realises he is close, Alex pulls away. Matt pulls at his cuffs, his hips flying up.

 

"Please!"

 

"So soon? We haven't yet reached the main attraction of the night, darling", she teases, sitting up straighter. Once his attention is focused on her, she moves her hands behind her back, unhooking her bra. She removes it teasingly slow- a striptease for him. Her fingers move tantalisingly slow down the slope of her body. Moving off of him, she moves her thong down her hips. All the time, she keeps her eyes on his, holding him captive to her gaze.

 

"Want to touch you", he groans. Laughing softly, a smirk on her lips, Alex leans over him, reaching over to her bedside drawer. He strains against his cuffs, barely able to reach her breasts. She leans further, reaching for something. Finally close enough, Matt sucks her nipple into his mouth. He opens his mouth to further lick and suck at her nipples, but she pulls back. His eyes widen when he spots the object in her hand.

 

Her grin is almost predatory as she holds up her rabbit for him to see.

 

"You did say you wanted a demo, darling." He swallows at the sight of her smirk as she circles the tip with her finger.

 

Looking him in eyes, she brings the toy to her lips, wetting it, and then slowly slides it down her body. She touches the vibrator to her nipples at the lowest setting, trailing it downwards. Shifting, she leans back on one arm, and he groans as she gives him a perfect view of her pussy.

 

"Fuck!"

 

She laughs at his exclamation- a deep, throaty and filthy sound that sends heat dancing through him- but doesn't stop, and brings the vibrator down to her sex, running it softly up and down her slit, teasing herself. Bringing her other hand up, she parted her labia, moving the vibrator up. He groans when she whimpers, teasing her clit with the toy. Removing the toy, she teases her clit with her fingers, gently rubbing the swollen nub in alternating up and down strokes.

 

"Fuck, darling", she moans, running her rabbit along her labia, down to her entrance. His gaze unerringly follows every movement of her hands as she brings one hand up to play with her nipples, sliding her vibrator past her entrance with the other. She teases herself, whimpering, as she thrusts the vibrator slowly in and out only in shallow thrusts. She does it for few minutes, even running the toy once or twice on his bare skin, teasing him. He feels the vibrations from the toy down to his testicles, but never enough to make him come. After a few minutes, she thrusts the vibrator deep enough for the rabbit ears to sit snugly against her clit.

 

He can feel how wet she is, her arousal dripping on his stomach. He can  _see_ how wet she is, her glistening sex right in front of him. He can smell it in the bloody air around them. His mouth waters. "Let me taste you, love, please"

 

She moans at the sight of his almost black gaze and slowly begins to thrust the toy in and out of her, the ears vibrating against her clit. Biting her lip against a moan, she throws her head back, her hips undulating over him, and brings two fingers to tease herself. She runs the fingers along her sex, making them wet with arousal and brings them to his mouth, smearing it over his lips, watching with hooded gaze as his tongue darts out to lick it.

 

"Oh God." Gasping and moaning, she writhes above him. Matt watches, entranced by the sight, as she slides the toy in and out of her swollen sex. Watching her in throes of her orgasm, reminds him of his own denied one.

 

"Matt!"

 

His focus is once again drawn to Alex when she screams his name, already over the edge, and slumps on top of him, panting for breath. He loves to watch Alex when she is like this. Every gasp, every shudder that passes through her body, resonates through him, and somewhere a realisation rears its head- he is in love with her.

 

"So gorgeous, love", he softly murmurs. Lifting her head, Alex looks at him in surprise, and for a moment he wonders if he had spoken aloud again. She doesn't say anything, but sits up. Her hair makes a wild halo around her face and Matt finds it difficult to look away from her. She holds his gaze, as if she can hear every thought that passes through his mind.

 

He is about to ask her that when she reaches back between his legs, her fingers first cupping and fondling his testicles, and then moving up to his cock. The need to come had subsided while he was watching her, but god, he is still hard.

A devious look enters her eyes, sending heat shooting inside him. Getting up, she moves to sit between his legs. Holding his cock in her hand, she teases the underside of the head, running her finger slowly and softly along it, barely touching the skin. After every 2-3 strokes, she would move, just one finger running from his perineum to the tip, carefully with only her nail touching. 

 

Its maddening. He feels like he has been on edge for an eternity. "Christ, Alex. Please", he begs. The sensations are too much, and at the same time, not enough.

 

"Please what, darling?"

 

"Please, I need to come Alex!" He half yells, half sobs, groaning in frustration when she moves away once again. Eyes shut, he lets his head slump into the pillows. God, he never knew Alex could be so cruel. Its hot, but its maddening at the same time. 

 

As if she heard him, Alex laughs softly, coming to sit by his side, her back facing him. He winces when he feels the cold gel on his way too hot cock.

 

Alex pours a generous amount of lube on his cock, and then on her hands. He doesn't know what to expect, a surprised moan escaping him when he feels her hand around him.

 

She turns to face him, and he sees her moving her hamd steadily up and down, jacking him. She swipes her thumb over the tip in circular motions.

 

He groans. He can see it, but because of the amount of lube, there is no friction. Still, he feels his hips pushing into her touch in search of that glorious pressure, any sort of friction that would make him finally come.

 

It is then that he hears the familiar whirring. Looking down the length of his body, he finds her using her rabbit on him, a barely there touch vibrating along his length. He whimpers and sobs, pleading with her to let him come.

 

"Please, love....just please...need to come so bad"

 

Once again, all touching stops. The headboard rattles as Matt struggles in his cuffs, almost sobbing in frustration.

 

"Open your eyes, darling", he hears her voice, soft, and realises his eyes must have fallen shut sometime during the torture (there is no other word for it). Opening his eyes, he sees Alex sitting astride him, her warm hands holding his cock.

 

Holding his gaze, she pumps him several times. This time, he feels her warm touch, the friction against his cock.

 

"Christ, Alex."

 

He prepares himself, expecting her to stop again. Laughing, Alex continues pumping him as he watches. He almost glares at her when she stops, groaning when he feels the heat of her sex over his cock.

 

"God, love, please don't tease", he groans out as she rubs his cock against her clit, teasing herself. Cocking one eyebrow at him, she lowers herself on him.

 

Matt almost sobs in relief when he feels her wet heat engulf him. She moves in a steady rhythm, touching and teasing herself. He once again wishes he could touch her, and tells her so, but she simply shakes her head, lowering herself only so could reach her breasts.

 

Latching on before she could pull away again, Matt sucks greedily on her breasts, teasing her nipple with his teeth, biting, licking and sucking. He bucks his hips under her, thrusting in response to her movements, gasping as she undulates above him, her warm, wet heat clutching him.

 

Strung up from her teasing before, it doesn't take long for Matt to fall over the edge. Half groaning, half sobbing a string of words that sounds like her name and promises of returning the favour, he comes, a mind shattering orgasm, as her walls clench and unclench around him.

 

When he finally wakes up, Alex is lying next to him, her head propped on her left elbow, her right palm on his chest.

 

She softly smiles, her fingers tracing patterns on his body. Realising his hands are free, Matt grins and pulls Alex in a warm, affectionate kiss.

 

"Definitely doing that again!"

 

She laughs at his exclamation, "Like that, did you?" He grins as she moves closer, her head against his chest.

 

_Payback is going to be fun._


End file.
